Doctor
Dr. Doctor Smith is a main character in Rewritten, Justice, and Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Doctor is a prominent member of the Toon Resistance and best friend of Piggy Pie. At the end of the first season, Doctor was violently converted into a Toon/Cog hybrid (a Tog). This conversion was reverted at the beginning of Contact. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Doctor made his first appearance in "Genesis" when conducting a medical appointment with his patient and friend, Clara Clark, in Fantasyland, the world beyond Toontown. He later appeared at dinner with his friends. In a flashback, Doctor and Piggy Pie stood in Toontown Central as it burned. In "The Last Laff," he was present in the Docks when it froze over due to the climate shift. In "Doomsday," Doctor visited Piggy Pie in Dreamland the day before Exodus and was with her when the Cog invasion began. They ran on foot (as the transports were not working) through Melodyland into Toontown Central. They were transported outside of Toontown in the Exodus in "Rain" and returned three yeras later with their memories restored. In "Irenic," Doctor returned to Toontown and reunited with his friends. He witnessed the fall of Mayor Flippy and the rise of Mayor Eileen Irenic. In "Cogs Can't Take a Joke," Doctor, Piggy Pie, and Violet enlist in the Toon Resistance and begin their Gag training. In "Evil Incarnate (Part 1)," Doctor, Piggy Pie, and Violet are selected for a reconaissance mission to Chipper Acres to find Dr. Molecule. The mission occurs in "Evil Incarnate (Part 2)" and they discover Adam Molecule's cabin, his journal, a secret underground bunker, and eventually his body. In "The Blizzard Wizards," Doctor, Piggy Pie, Violet, and other Toon Resistance members discovered Sellbot Headquarters and witnessed the return of the Cogs after nearly half a year of hiding. In "Sack of the Sellbots," Doctor was part of the eight-person Toon Resistance team, along with Eileen Irenic, Constance Miller, Piggy Pie, Tori Dorrance, Violet Vance, Dr. Hyla Sensitive, and Horace Calves, who first stormed Sellbot Headquarters and defeated the Sellbot Vice President. The team successfully recovered the kidnapped Detective Lima and Dr. Kilo Byte. In "Six Little Pigs," Doctor, along with Tori Dorrance, Clerk Clara Clark, and Piggy Pie, infiltrated the Sellbot Factory and mapped every inch. They explored and defeated all the Cogs they could, while working in tandem with a team of eight fighting the VP in an effort to slow the Sellbots down. The four discovered a telling memo after defeating the Factory Foreman, detailing "Operation Sever," proving existence of Dr. Molecule's final project. In "Doctor Who?," Doctor, Piggy PIe, and Tori Dorrance agree to help Professor Pete find his son, Ash Ingalls. Later that day, Doctor finds Clan Destine in the Docks and confronts him. Doctor was able to learn Clan's name, albeit a pseudonym, and that Ash was taken by the Bossbots. Doctor's backstory was explored in "Doctor Who?," in a scene detailing how Doctor met Piggy Pie. The two were at the Toontown Library researching genealogy, something Doctor had done frequently but Piggy Pie only for the first time. Doctor helped Piggy Pie start her research, including attempting to connect her to the Diary Pig. From the first meeting, Doctor felt sure he and Piggy would be good friends. In the season finale, "Hell Bound," Doctor was kidnapped by the Sellbots and taken into a Cog building on Loopy Lane. He was violently converted into a Tog, and later followed The Chairman out of Toontown Central, despite the effort from the Toon Resistance to save him. ''Justice'' Doctor returned in "Aftershock" as a Tog with the Chairman, having been led unwillingly to Bossbot Headquarters. He appeared briefly in "Out in the Darkness" when he was seen taking orders from the Chairman. In "Edicts of War," Doctor was still under the strict guard of the Chairman and had become in essence a slave to him. However, despite Doctor's outward submission, he was in reality fully conscious and attempting to fight his own conversion. Doctor temporarily regained control of his body in "In the Sanctum of Hell." He was so excited about the experience that he did not realize until later that he had seen Ash Ingalls in Bossbot Headquarters. In "Brawl of the Bossbots," Silly Sal burst into flames and died as a result of his botched Tog conversion. A similar fate was predicted for the other three Togs, though Doctor was estimated to last longer due to his mental strength. Lucy Tires died in "By a Preponderance" just as Doctor temporarily regained control of his body again. He realized that the Toons were coming for the rescue and he tried to remember as much as he could about his imprisonment. He suddenly came to the horrific realization that The Chairman was Ash Ingalls. Doctor was reunited with Piggy Pie and the other Toons in "Hearts Ablaze" by a Big Cheese who was later revealed to be Flippy Flopper. Doctor and Smokey Joe retained their Coglike trances through the duration of the battles on the Bossbot crag, though ultimately rescued in "Banners High" and taken back to the playground. The Toons vowed to have them operated on by Dr. Artery to restore their laffs and toonities. ''Contact'' Doctor returned in "They Came From the North." Piggy Pie immediately evacuated Doctor from the Docks at the first sight of contact with the Cartonians. She brought him to Dr. Artery, who had previously cured Soggy Bottom, another Tog. Doctor and Smokey Joe were both cured, though Doctor was horrified to learn of the arrival of the Cartonians. He later told the Toon Council of his experiences on Bossbot HQ in "Equinox." He returned to Cog fighting in "Countdown" during a staged battle with the Cashbots on Pajama Place. In "Welcome to Toontown," he and the Toon Resistance watched as a Cog attempted to take over a building on Pajama Place, but a Cog-building-repelling device successfully blocked the Cog and killed it. Once the non-fox Cartonians were released into society, Doctor sponsored Jerockle Padraic's house arrest. In "Truth Will Out," Doctor took Jerockle to the Library of Toontown so that the chicken could acquire a library card. As the two discussed their shared Cartonian heritage, Doctor ran into Mickey Elias in the library's geneaology room. The former Mayor hurried out, leaving behind a notepad bearing the words "truth will out." Doctor later attended the Cartonian sponsors meeting and proposed that Jerockle seek employment at the library. Doctor, Piggy Pie, and Hog Pie aided in the evacuation of the Brrrgh in "Revenge of the Lawbots" after the Lawbots turned the streets grey. As the Toons gathered to discuss what course of action could be taken to stop this attack, Doctor proposed reactivating the rain storms from the Emergency Portal. As this plan was put in motion, Doctor was present in "This Too Shall Pass" after Clarabelle Cow and Blair Fawkes had been sprung from prison by the Lawbots. During the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," Doctor and the Toon Resistance fought off the Cogs in Toontown Central and the Gardens. The battle was long and hard-fought, but the Deluge successfully resulted in the eradication of the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Doctor is based on the author, whose real-life Toon shares the same name and appearance. In turn, Doctor is named after the Doctor from Doctor Who. As opposed to naming the character Dr. Smith, the author opted to make a reference to Dr. Doctor Willard Bliss, an American surgeon who operated on recently-shot President James A. Garfield in an attempt to save his life. His real first name was Doctor. Doctor's surname, Smith, is a reference to the commonly used alias by the Doctor in Doctor Who, John Smith. Trivia *In the alternate Fantasyland world, Doctor worked as a doctor. Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bears Category:Togs Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters